


Your Hand in Mine

by EightDrinkAmy



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3889438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EightDrinkAmy/pseuds/EightDrinkAmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"cosima/sarah + slow dancing. sarah in love with the way that cosima wobbles around on the dance floor and is full of joy, but craving the gentle sway back and forth to a love song with cosima resting softly in her hold."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Hand in Mine

You were never one for slow dancing. It took patience that you often didn’t have, and it took a romantic setting. Of course, these were only your preconceived notions of what it was like; you’d never actually tried until now.

You were so wrong.

You didn’t have to be patient. It didn’t have to be romantic. Felix’s loft is the farthest thing from romantic, but with nobody else in it and with some of Cosima’s softer music playing in the background, it’s all too easy to succumb when she pauses in her independent dancing and holds her hand out to you with a smile.

You take her hand and rise out of your place on the couch, and you let her lead you to a spot where there’s more room to move. You’re just sort of swaying at first, enjoying the way that you feel together in silence, letting the gentle music push you and pull you like the tide of the sea. You suddenly feel the need to ask what song this is, and you’re not sure why, but you know it’ll be one that you’ll have a special connection to for the rest of your life. You ask quietly, and Cosima’s serene smile widens a little.

“Your Hand,” she says, taking your hand and slipping her fingers between yours, “in Mine.” Her eyes flutter closed as she leans in and kisses you, and you kiss back with a gentle sweetness you’ve never used before.

Things like this never last long, though, and soon Cosima is pulling back and turning her head to cough. You wait for it to settle down, but it only gets worse. Before long, she’s leaning on you, unable to stand on her own, and you gladly support her. What you don’t expect, though, is for her entire body to give out.

You catch her as she falls, and you immediately slip into a panic. She’s not moving; she’s…she’s not  _breathing._  You hastily lower her to the floor and press your ear to her chest. Nothing. “Cos?” You feel tears welling up in your eyes as you shake her unresponsive body. “Cosima?  _Cosima!”_

“Sarah?”

“H-huh?” You suddenly snap back to reality, to Cosima’s eyes searching your face worriedly.

“Are you alright? You were kind of…,” she furrows her brow and brings a hand up to your cheek, using her thumb to wipe away the wetness under your eye, “crying?”

You blink and look away; you hadn’t noticed you’d been tearing up. Cosima’s expression shifts from confusion to understanding. “You were thinking about it again, weren’t you?” You stay silent; you don’t want to confirm it, but she knows anyway. “I’m not leaving you, Sarah,” she says. “Not yet.”

She wraps you in a warm embrace and you lock your arms around her, burying your face in her neck. You can feel her kissing your shoulder, your cheek, any part of you she can reach without pulling away. “I love you,” she says. “I’m here, and I love you. I’m not going anywhere. I promise.”


End file.
